


4.72

by RenKagami (RenKrajnes)



Series: Star Wars OSF [3]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 05:48:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6503398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RenKrajnes/pseuds/RenKagami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Хакс/Кайло. Хакс прикуривает от меча Кайло, вот по этому арту. Н-, остальное на усмотрение автора.</p>
            </blockquote>





	4.72

Кайло рвется в бой, мечется из угла в угол, только край рваного плаща бьётся за спиной, как огромные сломанные крылья. Два дня в бакта-капсуле затянули и уродливый шрам на его лице, и рану на боку, только вот тот надлом, что всегда был в его душе, и после проигрыша девчонке только расширился, никакая бакта залечить не могла. Неуверенность в себе не излечить, не изжить бактой и бинтами.

Хакс, честно говоря, и не старался.

Хакс безупречен - накинутая на плечи генеральская шинель идеально отглажена, из аккуратно уложенной прически не выбивается ни пряди рыжих волос, губы крепко сжаты.

\- Успокойся, - говорит он. Хакс по сравнению с Реном спокоен - как будто его не волнует ни уничтожение Старкиллера, ни наказание, что неизбежно за этим последует. 

Кайло поднимает меч, вытягивает руку, алые отблески мечутся по узкому бледному лицу, кровью плещутся в прозрачно-голубых глазах. Кайло проверяет Хакса на прочность: кто первый отшатнется, Хакс - от огненного меча или Кайло - от ледяного взгляда?

Хакс вытаскивает из потайного кармана шинели белую мятую пачку сигарет, смотрит устало, без вызова. Тихо гудит алый меч, на кончике сигареты тлеет алый огонёк, и Кайло не может оторвать взгляда от бледных до синевы губ.

Кайло знает, что Хакс не курит. Кайло знает, что надо сказать.

\- Успокойся.


End file.
